hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 2570 (29th May 2009)
Synopsis Plot Flashforward A police officer interviews Calvin, Darren and Ste. Police cars, ambulances and fire trucks surround the burnt out The Loft as the last of the flames are extinguished. Real time Calvin bumps into Justin in the alleyway. Calvin warns Justin to stay clear of Warren. Flashforward Calvin lies to the officer that nobody was at The Loft when he was there. He recalls walking in on Clare holding Warren hostage and leaving him beginning for help, to Clare's amusement and delight. Real time Warren tells Clare that Calvin will end up doing the right thing, and advises her to run whilst she has the chance. Calvin lies to Spencer that Warren wasn't at The Loft. He asks for Spencer's phone so he can see the message. Flashforward Calvin continues to lie to the police about what he did afterwards, claiming to have just gone home afterwards. Real time Calvin listens to the voice message on Spencer's phone. Steph pounds on Darren's door and slaps him. She accuses him of putting Jake in prison for a crime he didn't commit. Darren admits that he needed the money, and Jake was already being sent to prison anyway. Darren tells her not to act innocent. She tells him not to compare her to him. He points out how she slept with Niall shortly after Max's death, to which Steph slaps him and storms off, warning him to put things right. Flashforward The officer tries to establish Darren's motive, and Darren tries to defend himself. Real time Cindy tries to stop Darren. Darren tells Cindy that Warren has everything coming to him. Cindy tells him to not go to the Loft as he's intoxicated and will do something stupid. He leaves anyway. Flashforward Darren tells the officer that someone ended up beating him to The Loft. Real time Warren continues to wind up Clare. She orders Warren to call Justin again. She threatens to burn down The Loft. There's a knock at the door and Clare hides. Warren shouts that it's a trap. The door swings open and Clare delivers a punch - it's Hannah, who is knocked unconscious to Clare's horror. Ste asks Nancy and Kris if they've seen Justin, but they haven't. Kris convinces Nancy to go with him to do something to take her mind of her problems. Ste leaves Justin a voice message. Flashforward Ste tells the officer that Justin was saying goodbye to his son. The officer suggests that Justin may have gone to The Loft afterwards. Real time Justin returns to the flat. He tells Ste that he went to see Charlie to say goodbye. Ste reveals that Hannah tried to find him at The Loft and Justin runs off. Clare panics at having knocked Hannah out. Warren continues to wind her up and tells her to leave. She grabs the box of matches and lights one, threatening to drop the match. Hannah regains consciousness and attacks Clare from behind, causing her to drop the match in a trail of petrol, setting the countertops of the bar alight. The pair fight and end up crashing through the fence, plummeting onto the floor below. Warren screams for help as Clare and Hannah lay unconscious. Justin and Ste discover smoke billowing from The Loft. Justin runs inside. Flashforward The officer accuses Darren of starting the fire. Darren tells him that he wanted to confess to framing Jake on Warren's orders, and that Warren was the one who killed Sean. The officer says that Darren has a clear motive, but Darren argues his innocence. The officer shows Darren a photo of a body, and Darren vomits. He reveals that he has an alibi. Real time Darren encounters Kris and Nancy arguing. Nancy slaps Kris and storms off. Inside The Loft, Warren screams for help as Justin breaks the door down. Warren screams for help as Justin breaks the door down. Justin searches for Hannah and starts untying Warren. He yells for Hannah, unaware that she's still unconscious at the bottom of the balcony, with no sign of Clare. Ste tells Calvin that he's phoned for help but Justin has still run into the building. Calvin is shocked to learn that Hannah is inside. An explosion rips through one of the windows. Russ panics that Nancy may be in danger. He bursts into the house and into the bedroom where he finds Nancy in bed with Kris. He tells her that The Loft is on fire and walks out. Justin is unable to tie Warren and races over to Hannah as she calls for help. Justin races over to her. Ste tells Calvin that he has to do something, and he stops Ste from going inside. Sasha tries to get into the building but Calvin stops her. Justin goes to the stairs, but they cave in. Warren and Hannah scream for help. People begin to gather around outside, shocked. Calvin places Spencer's phone in a rubbish bag. He asks for Spencer's keys so he can unlock the chain to get into The Loft. Warren pleads for Justin's help but Justin is worried about Hannah, who is unresponsive. The alcohol from behind the bar explodes. Justin jumps from the balcony to Hannah. Calvin struggles to find the right key for the lock. Justin screams for help. He finally unlocks the door and Justin runs out with an unconscious Hannah. Flashforward Ste tells the police officer that they were too late. Real time Justin begs for Hannah to wake up as an ambulance arrives. They attempt to resuscitate Hannah. The paramedics tell Justin that she's dead. Sasha tells Justin that she saw him at the club and accuses him of starting the fire. Justin runs off. Warren manages to untie himself but struggles to stand. As bottles of alcohol from behind the bar continue to explode, Warren tries to jump to the landing, twisting his ankle, leaving him unable to move. He notices that the fire has spread to the mirror. The burnt cable snaps and the mirror falls. The mirror smashes and the shard from the tile impale Warren. He is revealed as a casualty of the fire. Cast Regular cast *Hannah Ashworth - Emma Rigby *Josh Ashworth - Sonny Flood *Rhys Ashworth - Andrew Moss *Justin Burton - Chris Fountain *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Steph Cunningham - Carley Stenson *Clare Devine - Gemma Bissix *Kris Fisher - Gerard McCarthy *Warren Fox - Jamie Lomas *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Nancy Hayton - Jessica Fox *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Russell Owen - Stuart Manning *Calvin Valentine - Ricky Whittle *Sasha Valentine - Nathalie Emmanuel *Spencer - Darren John Langford Guest cast *Officer - Ray MacAllan Music Notes *Last appearance of Warren Fox until 29th October 2010. *This is the final episode of Hollyoaks in which Bryan Kirkwood serves as series producer. Bryan would later return to the show in the role of executive producer in late 2012. *An ambulanceman is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *The end theme tune is replaced by an unknown piano piece. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2009 episodes Category:2009